1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of light fixtures and more specifically, to a recessed light fixture.
2. Background of the Invention
Various recessed downlight light fixtures have been designed for use in ceilings. Usually such fixtures create problems when it is necessary to relamp or reballast the fixture because of the difficulty encountered in removing the light fixture from the ceiling or gaining access to the light fixture's internal components.
Recessed ceiling light fixtures known in the art use different means of securing their components to each other and to a ceiling structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,041 discloses a recessed ceiling light having an outer housing, which includes an integral flange, and an inner housing, which is secured in position in the outer housing by spokes. The outer housing includes a cylindrical support ring to which the outer lens is secured to the outer housing by a threaded arrangement. Thus, the components of this light fixture are held in place by a complex combination of spokes and threaded fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,970 discloses a recessed ceiling light fixture that includes an outer housing, which is supported in the sheet rock of the ceiling by support arms, a conical cup, which includes a peripheral flange, and an inner member, which is inserted into the conical cup. The inner member is supported within the outer housing by springs, while the conical cup is supported on the outer housing by a friction fit. Thus, the components of this light fixture are held in place in the ceiling by a combination of support arms, spring members, and a friction fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,436 discloses a modular lighting fixture that uses a spring member to secure the reflector module to the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,625 discloses a recessed light fixture that uses a spring clip to secure the light fixture to its housing and to a ceiling structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,414 discloses a recessed lighting fixture that uses a pair of retaining clips and other components to secure the light fixture to its housing and to a ceiling structure.
In addition to the above, there are known light fixtures that are difficult to assemble and disassemble due to the intricate connecting means of their components. In such instances, the sheet rock and layer of spackle abutting the light fixture are damaged when a user has to pull on the light fixture or inordinately twist the light fixture to assemble or disassemble it. In addition, other known light fixtures are preset for use in ceilings or similar structures containing ½-inch, ¾-inch or 1-inch sheet rock.
Thus, the prior art does not teach or suggest a recessed light fixture that includes a structure that makes assembly and disassembly of the light fixture simple.